


Summon

by JuliaRika



Series: Vergil’s Lovers [5]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cult, Demon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Latin, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Master & Servant, Sacrifice, Sex, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, demonic text, mateing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRika/pseuds/JuliaRika
Summary: Kidnaped to be the sacrifice to resurrect a powerful demon back to the human world. All seamed lost for you until that sacrifice was not enough to summon what a cult thought was the legendary dark night Sparda himself, instead his son answered the summon and offered a deal you had no choice to accept.  (Vergil/Gilver X reader)





	1. Summoning ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small series I am working on I have a total of 4 chapters already written I will post more as I write more! You (reader) have a small amount magical energy and Vergil is drawn to that power. Kinda a AU but with things relating to the games from DMC1,3,4 and 5. Vergil May seem OOC later on but it’s only because of what happens to the reader in him in later chapters. Enjoy! Smut happens later in the chapters.

Summon

Blue fire... that’s all she saw behind her eyelids   
It cracked and blew as it spread higher and higher. It enveloped her body as she was overcome by its power. She parted her lips to scream but nothing came out. Infact the flames did not even burn her. A voice echoes in the distances. 

“Power...” 

She took a breath smoke and an iron taste fills her lungs. The voice spoke again. Closer 

“I need more power...” 

The voice was deep, almost nasily yet these words were flowing smoothly with aggression determined to gain what they wanted. She took a breath agin more smoke swarmed her lungs though she could not cough. The blue flames engulfed her feet. Then spread to her hips. 

“You will be the one to grant me that power.” The voice said sounding like it was in front of her. 

She went to speak but nothing came out. The blue flames worked up her body covering her waist and up her Chest. 

“Your power will be mine” the voice said again.

The flames worked up her neck. She raised her head . 

“Your body will be mine.” The voice said in a whisper by her ear. 

The blue flames engulfed her head and she gasped once more at the contact of this mysterious voice. Touched her ears once more 

“You will be mine.” 

She opened her eyes as white light engulfed her vision. 

.... 

Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air. She looked around frantically not knowing where or how she got into this mess. Black figures surrounded her mumbling something she could not quite out. 

“Nobis reputemur sacrificium..” the  
Group of people Chanted 

She was tied to what seemed to be an marble alter. She tried to move her arms and legs but the were bound to the sides of the alter.   
She began to panic as she looked  
Down at her restraints Her arms were covered in blood. She couldn’t tell if it was her own or not the shock Getting to Her. Her head spun as she smelled smoke as she looked Over to the smell. Fire was spreading around her in an intricate shape. Ropes leading in different directions. She looked up to see the night sky at the full moon. Her eyes widened. 

She knew exactly what was going on she was being used as a offering to Summon a demon. She began to struggle against her restraints. She had to get out of here fast. She struggled as hard as she could but to No avail, the ropes digging into her flesh. She let out a yell as she pulled and yanked in her restraints. 

“daemonium, te sanguis”  
the Black shrouded figures chanted. As one of them Pulled out a dagger. 

She begin to pant hard and she thrashed wildly as the figure drew the blade closer to her. 

“STOP IT! GET BACK!” She yelled as the figure drew closer to her the tip of the blade shining against the fire. 

“dona nobis vestra virtute!” The group said at once. As the dagger was brought down and a long cut was given to her left arm from her elbow to her for arm . 

She shut her eyes tightly and began to scream as her blood flowed from the cut And dripped down her arm on to the marble alter. Another cut was given on her other arm in the Same Spot as more blood pooled from Her arms. 

She screamed loud as her vision began to get hazy. She thrashed and cursed as the hooded figures laughed surrounding her. The fires they had set began to circle them and the heat began to become unbearable. 

She opened her eyes tears started to spill from one of her eyes   
“why...” she whispered as she looked to the sky. P  
“Please some one..... anyone... I beg you...save me...” She said her voice getting faint. 

Suddenly a loud crash Interrupted her praise.   
The fire around her had turned to ice and a huge gust of wind blew the black figures back. The wind stung her face witch caused more cuts on her body it had also snapped the ropes clean off. She immediately rolled to the side blocking her face and holding her bleeding arms trying to stop the bleeding. 

The wind had stoped blowing and she could here feint screaming comming from in front of her. A large portal had opened by her feet it was black with red edges of flames. There were steps that lead into the portal.   
She looked up to see the portal sitting almost directly in front of it she could see a black figure shrouded in blue flames walking towards her. Immediately she crawled back bringing her hands up to her face. The distant screams getting louder with each step the figure took.   
She starred into the portal her hands shaking as she watched the black aura escape from its prison. 

The black hooded desipless from before stood up from where they had landed and practically ran towards the alter some bowing and rasing there hands above there head chanting more words. 

The figure inside the portal was getting closer the dark desiples waited for there summon to arrive. Black aura escaped the portal and the screaming was as loud as it could get. Right before the black figures stepped thru the portal it had gone silent. The air was thick With raw power, hate and blood lust. A shiver ran through her body as she looked directly at the tall figure in the portal. 

Black and blue armor decorated its body. Gleaming scales stretched around and up to its neck. It was whereing what seemed to be a helmet with large ram horns atop and It held what looked to be a samurai sword with yellow tassels flowing frantically around it. Blue flames engulfed its form as a long tail flowed from behind the Demonic being. It looked terrifying. She held back a muffled scream as she sat in fear looking up at the demon before her. Her hands were still over her mouth, blood continued to drip down her arms and on to the cold alter beneath her. 

The black desiples clasped hands in unison as the demon stepped out of the portal. As soon as the demon was out the portal, the portal had disappeared along with the the deciples. chanting. The demons blue aura shown bright under the night sky as it stood ontop Of the alter The frightened woman at its feet. It’s blue flame clad eyes shown from under the helmet. Her eyes locked with the demons and She froze in place not daring to move. 

She took in all of the details that this demon was standing before her. Blue aura suffocating her lungs. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was panting loudly even with her hands over her mouth. The demon continued to stare at her eyes darting from her eyes down to her blood on her elbows and onto the alter. The desiples chanted loudly as the demon broke eye contact with her. The demon turned it head and raised his arm  
With the sword in one hand. With in the blink of an eye a flash of light was seen. The chanting had stoped as the desiples fell to  
The ground lying dead where they fell. The Other desiples began to flee but they were no match for this powerful demon. He opened his sword and gave a slash at the air causing the desiples to fall. When the last desiple fell. The demon looked Back to her and raised his blade above its head. 

She was in shock she couldn’t move her she tried to speak but was meet with her voice cracking. 

“W-wait. P-Please...” She shuddered her hands shaking 

The demon stoped moving the sword.

“I-i beg you. P-Please spare me...” She said with urgency and sorrow as she began to lower herself onto the alter to bow at its feet. 

The demon lowered its blade and looked down at her. “Hnnnhnnn”the demon chucked darkly 

She did not dare move she froze on spot at the  
Sound of it’s voice. 

“Human-Why should I Spare you....” it growled out resting the blade of the Sword against the nape of her neck drawing a sliver of blood that stained the cold metal 

She shuddered as the blade touched her neck blood dripping on to it. 

“I-i believe I can be of  
Service to you...” She said trying to to studder 

“A Meir human be of Service to me. How insulting.” It said raising the blade 

She gasped as She felt the blade leave her neck and shut her eyes to brace her self for be heading. It never came. She dared to raise her head after some wile of silence. 

The demon had brought his weapon up to his face and looked to the night sky. It took a long and deep breath. The demon smelled her blood as it dropped from the tip of the blade down to the hilt. The demon exhaled and in a flash of light it’s appearance changed completely. 

A man was Standing in front of her. He was tall and built. Adorning a long blue coat that had a white snake etching up the left side of his lapel. The coat had 3 coattails that the breeze had swept them up. His jaw was defined and his nose was sharp. But what shocked her the most was his hair. His hair was pure white as it hung into his face. He grazed his long slender fingers over his blade as her blood stained his fingertips. He brought his finger to his mouth to taste her blood and he looked down at her in a possessive way.

His blue eyes baring into hers. Her breath was caught in her throat. He was beautiful. She had never seen a man as handsome as him in her life. Still Frightened she began to sit on her knees in front of him looking up into his eyes. 

“I-“ she began to say but he cut her off   
“I should cut you down right now human.”He said his voice just above Whisper 

“P-please no! I-I’ll Do anything I’m  
Not ready to Die yet...please” she said cowerdly and she looked down to the ground her blood staring to clot in her arms now. 

The man narrowed his eyes as he pointed his sword at Her neck   
“Foolish girl” he said 

She let out a shakey breath as he guided her chin witH His blade. His blue eyes bore into hers. Sending shivers up her spine. 

He gave a devious smirk “you should know better than to make a deal with a demon. Besides you were supposed to be my sacrifice.” He said his voice was dark dripping with venom 

She was panting hard as he bore into her eyes. Her head was spinning due to her blood being spilled. She swallowed hard, His gaze alone was making her lose her mind. She sat silent as he spoke again 

“And a excellent sacrifice you would have made indeed. Your blood is pure “ he paused with a small smirk.  
“and with pure blood that always makes the best sacrifices.” He said Enjoying the way he was making the girl below him feel. Devouring her hope.

“I suppose i could spare you...but not for free girl” he said as he lifted his blade higher up her neck the sharpest part causing more blood to tricklE down her already blood stained neck. She couldn’t hold it together anymore she began to shake with fear 

“W-What do you want...” she said feeling his raw power over take her. 

With a slight flick of his wrist his sword cut a small slit in her blouse reveling a small ruby on a gold chain in between her breasts Her eyes widened as he smirked. 

“Let’s start with something simple, That pendant. I know it has very powerful magical energy. It calls to me. give it to me and I will spare you.” He said the tip of the sword pressing lightly against her necklace. 

She bit her lip hard. This necklace was extremely important to her she couldn’t just give it away. It was trusted to her.   
With a shaky breath she shifted her weight. 

“I-i cannot grant your request! This- it means so much to me.” She said as she went to grip the pendant on her neck not caring that she cut herself with the sword pointed to her neck. 

“ please anything but this ...”she said Firmly actually having a small amount of courage to stand in front of him her head pounded. 

“You defy me woman? Pity And here I thought you would do anything for your life.” He said in a smooth tone as his sword rose with  
Her stance her blood pored from his blade as it driped onto his hands. It was warm and for  
Some reason smelled sweet. 

“Please demon....” she said as blood drips onto her hand.

He took a long inhale and moved closer to her his blade still connecting lightly on her neck.  
He leaned into her and whispered lightly in her ear   
“If you cannot give me what I desire then I could take your body in exchange woman.” He said as he caused her to shiver.

“What!? My Body?” She gasps a small blush crossing her face. As her head began to spin. His eyes baring into hers. 

“Did I studier woman? Great power radiates off of your being and I want it.” He said smirking his his eyes glowing with lust in the dark night.

The red glow of his eyes frighten her causing her to step back on the alter below.  
“Wait!”She said as he closed the space between them. 

“You are trying my patience woman” he said eyes narrowing. His claws itching to rip into her flesh. 

“B-But the ritual was complete was it not? Your here now! You killed all those cult members? Why would you need me?-“ she said trying to stall her situation.

“It’s no use to keep stalling time girl. I will get what I want” he said bringing his blade up to his face examining her crimson blood on the metallic blade. 

“I-i still don’t understand why you would need me? What if-“ she shuddered wracking her brain for something to try to convince this demon to spare her. 

“What if what? You offer something else? There’s nothing more you can offer.” he said as he reached out to grab her shoulder pulling her close to him.

She lets out a loud scream and she struggles against his grasp. Her struggle was no issue to him as she is pushed into his chest. Ash and copper fills her nose as she looks up at the demon. Trying to push herself away from  
Him. His grip tight around her shoulders. Testing her flesh under his nails.   
“Wait! Please.....” 

“Such fight inside you woman...” he growls as he inhales her sent once more her pure blood filling his nose as she continued to struggle in his grasp. 

“But...” he suddenly pushed her hard onto her knees before him.

A dark chuckle bubbled from his lips “I like you a lot better on your knees” He said as he looked down at her his eyes flashed to red.

“please let’s discuss this-“ she said as she began to crawl backwards. 

He gripped her chin in his hand his thumb tracing her bottom lip. His eyes practcly glaring through her. 

“I don’t see there is anything to discuss human. Eather you give me what I desire”   
he said as he light pulled down on her lip

“or I end your pathetic life right now.” He said staring down at her eyes clouded in bloodlust. 

The darkness had grown thick around them. Her breath was caught in her lungs. He was clearly not going to listen to her. A demon that was going to get what he wanted no matter what. He was so handsome her heart yearned and feared all at once. She shut her eyes and looked down in defeat. his hand then dropped from her face.

“Now girl do we have a deal?” He said as he used the tip of his blade to cut his hand. Small droplets of blood oozed out of his hand as he held it out to her. 

She froze. At his voice so smooth and fierce. She dared looking up at him. His gaze was petrifying it was almost-like she was under his spell. Her right hand raised on its own and stoped half way towards his hand. Her mind was running a mile a minute on the deed she was about to sign her life away. There was tension in the air so thick it hurt to breath. A blue aura was seen circulating thru his body. She could not keep her eyes off of him as she exhaled unaware of the blood splattered across her hand about to make contact with his. She closed her eyes in defeat as she whispered softly. 

“Deal...” 

Her hand touched his. Instantly her hand felt like it was on fire. He gripes her small hand in his as she cried out in pain. Images of her dream she had right before she had woken up to the summoning flashed before her eyes.

He smirked and he lifted her hand up and pulled her into him. Her legs shook violently as he gripped her waist with his other hand. He had saw her vision before he was summoned. He knew what power she held and he wanted it badly. Her skin was soft and supple he enjoy the feeling of his claws poking her flesh. Placing his sword by his hip He then guided his other hand lightly against her exposed hip. 

Her body felt like it was on fire he had pulled her closer into him and she shook violently. His hands caressed her hip and his other hand clasped both there palms together. Blood mixing together. Blood and ash filled her nose as her head spun.

He then unwound his his fingers gently over her hand and down her arm over her cuts as he made his way towards her chin blood smearing over her lips as he thumbed her plump lip. 

She couldn’t speak she couldn’t move all she could do was stair as He attacked her 

He grasped her chin lightly and lifted it up as he ghosted words over her mouth. 

“You belong to me now slave.” He said as he put his lips over hers. 

His lips were cold,undead,making her body shiver even more it was a shock her head spun wildly as her eyes lidded at his gaze still baring into hers as she teetered away on blacking out. Once twice then closed. 

He followed her mouth with his until her eyes fell shut and her body went limp. He retreated from his kiss as he held her body against him. He then sighed an annoyed sigh as a feeling of strength entered him. He then picked up the woman and flung her over his broad shoulder as he began to walk away from the stone alter.   
“With this power I am sure to conquer all of this world and all in hell shall bow at my feet” He said as he continued into the forest .


	2. Purity and Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake to find yourself in a strange place and your deal with the Devil begins on this hot and steamy encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter. Enjoy

Purity and virtue

She woke with a start remembering the events from before. She found herself placed on a lush bed with silk sheets. Her wardrobe was altered as well. She wore a short silk robe with floral prints on it and nothing underneath. She frantically took in her surroundings. A large room with huge windows In front of her. A wardrobe on the right and a door leading to a bathroom. To the left was another door that lead to the hall.   
She pulled back the covers and sat up holding her head In pain. 

“Just what in the world happened.” She asked her self as she messaged her head “and how the heck did I get here and in these cloths....” her eyes snapped open   
“Wait! That demon where did he go!” She thought suddenly a knock on the door was heard.as if swung open. 

A woman dressed in a maids outfit was carrying a try with a basin of water and medical supplies on it. She was tall had red hair and had 2 long horns atop her head.   
“My lady you are awake! Master will be pleased. Let me tend your wounds. “ she said softly as she trotted over.   
“W-Wait! Hold on a moment. Master? Where am I and who are you!?” She asked as she griped the sheets 

The woman smiled kindly towards her   
“My name is un important but if you must call me, call me Nicole my dear. As for where you are located we are in masters estate that has been passed down in his bloodline for generations in the human world.” Nicole calmly explains 

“W-Who is your master? And why on earth am I here?” She asked frantically not knowing if she could trust this demon that was sent before her

“You are here because master brought you here to serve him. He has been gone for so long I thought he would have never returned.-“ 

“What is his name!” She spoke with urgency 

Nicole looked at her questionably as she layes her tray of supplies down on the table beside the bed. 

“You don’t know who master is? That’s very suppressing given that you had entered a contract with him. You are a human are you not? You must have heard the storys. You should have known from the first time  
You saw him. Dose his apprentice look familiar?” Nicole asked as she put a towel in the basin 

“I-it’s all abit hazy. I was originally kidnaped to be a sacrifice to summon a demon for some cult, But he ended up killing the deciples who captured me to use as a sacrifice. Then I ended up here after the fact.” She explained as she began To  
Rub her sore arms. 

“Oh my. This is serous, very serious my lady. Master saved you, that is very unlike him he must have some use for you after all. Hmmm do you have trouble remembering what master looks like?” Nicole asks as she began to move your arm to look At the womens injury’s.

She shuddered as Nicole’s cold hands touched her. “Not really I remember his eyes were so blue I have never seen eyes so bright in my life. And his hair it was-“ she said cutting herself off with a gasp her eyes widening 

Nicole began to tend to her wounds and began wrapping her arms

“A son..... of sparda....?” the woman whispered softly 

Nicole nodded her head as she wrapped the bandages and began to wash her Deeper cuts. “Yes my lady master is indeed a son sparda” 

“No. No no no this can’t be happening... that means he is the son of one of the most powerful demons to have ever lived! There’s no way, that story has been told for hundreds of years!” she began to panic as she shyed away from Nicole knocking the rag from her hands. 

“My lady we need to clean you up I advise not to be trubsome especially in this household.” Nicole said giving a slight smile. 

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself “I-I’m sorry I just am still in shock I guess...” she said still shaking 

“A-are you a demon too? How many dose he have in contract?!” She asked looking at Nicole 

“Yes I am a full demon myself, Master has many contracts with different types of demons and humans alike. Thousands even. But your contract is a special one my lady. “ Nicole explains as she helps the woman change into her new bandages 

“S-Special? How?” She asked as Nicole finished bandaging the last of her wounds. 

“You my lady, master entered a blood oath pact with you . It is very complex being that the deal will need to be hupheld until the end of time. You will learn in time my dear now if you will excuse me I must inform master of your awaking and preparation for this evening.” She said with a bow. 

“W-what’s happening this evening?” She was almost to chocked up to ask 

Nicole looked at her questionly again “for a human who is supposed to posses lots of power you sure are not very bright are you?” Nicole asked “ this evening is the cerommny that your purity will be devoured as well as your vertue be taken by master. I am quite Honestly surprised he did not absorb this when he first encountered you.” Nicole explained as she walked to the door “excuse me” she said as she shut the door.

“Wait! Oh-“ she said as her head pounded more. She brought her hands up to her throbbing head.   
“What have I gotten my self into” she said as she lifted the covers off her. She swung her feet off the bed and her bare feet touched the cold floor she shivered as she stood and made her way towards the window, tighting the silk robe around her body. It clung to her curves in the right places making her blush slightly.

“A son of sparda, so he is not a full demon. Yet he is so powerful as it is! I hope this ceremony isn’t what I think it is... well at least I am not dead yet ” She said as she shivered again staring out the window 

A knock on the door took her out of her thoughts. 

“My lady master requests your presence” Nicole said as she opened the door.

“Oh of course...” she said slowly turning towards the woman In the door way “um...” 

Nicole eyes her as she slowly made her way twards the door. 

“Um...Nicole is this appropriate attire to be greeting a man in? Is there anything else I could use?” She said as she blushed slightly not feeling comfortable in her short silk robe. 

Nicole sighed and took her hand “My lady we should not keep the master waiting besides you did make a contract with your body did you not? this is what master told me to keep you in.” Nicole said as she pulled her out of the room. 

She blushed hard “oh no I have really gone and done it now.” She thought as Nicole guided her down dimly lit halls she came to a stop in front of a large door and knocked quietly. 

“Master I have brought her here as you requested.” Nicole said as she opened the door. Inside was a huge fireplace and a room full of books. There was a large chair in front of the hearth and a large sofa on the right. The white haired man sat cross legged in the chair as he was reading a book. His brown boots elongated , clung to his legs and his blue coat reflected the fire that was lit. The 2 woman walked into the room and stood in front of the man. 

“You May leave us” his voice fierce as his blue eyes did not falter from the book in his lap. 

Nicole did not utter a word. Bowed and left. the woman and the demon were left In The room.

The woman played with the hem of her short robe feeling very uncomfortable as he continued to read. 

“Sit” He orders as he marked a page in his book

She walked towards the sofa and sat straight up her legs closed as her hands rested in her lap shaking, she looked at his form, he was breathtaking. Deviously handsome. The light from the fire contourd his face giving it a glow. She took a breath and went to speak 

“Um- I” she was cut off 

“I don’t think you know exactly what you agreed to.” He said in a smooth clear voice as he put his book down on a table beside him 

She remand silent as she looked away from him a pail pink ridding in her cheeks.

“What we made was a blood oath pact. You are to serve me and let me obtain the power with in you when I desire it. In exchange for your life.” He said flatly “that also means you belong to me now and you must do as I say.” He continued as she looked down at her thighs. 

“There is still more that needs to be done to obtain this power of yours. Last night after you agreed I was granted energy from inside of your being. And it flowed from your body tremendously. You have a massive amount of magical energy inside you.” He said looking at her form.   
She did not make eye contact “Why is that human?” 

“I-i was told that I was born with a power that could not be awakened.” She said grabbing the hem of her robe 

He abubtly stood up and made his way over to her slowly his boots taped the ground lightly.

“Its rare for a human to posses such abilities”   
He said as he reached his hand out to grasp her chin. “Are you a witch?” He had asked turning her face up to him.

“I am not a witch. I only had a very small amount of magic training as a child.” She said in a whisper looking off to the side and avoiding his gaze, her hand reacted on its own to smack his had away. 

His grip tightened on her face as he moved closer to her 

“Look at me when I am speaking to you slave.” He said annoyed 

She bit her lip as she held back a slur of profanity’s .”I am not your slave.” She said with a growl as she looked him in the eyes her eyes narrowed.

“Such fight...” he said as he leaned down into the nape of her neck. He inhaled her sent.  
“I’ll be sure to brake you.” He said into her ear. 

She went to stand up but was immediately pushed down on her back into the sofa. His arms locked her in place against the side of her head as he bent down to restrain her. Her robe was slightly becoming undone and he was looking up and down her body. He ran the back of his fingers along her thigh he could feel the blood pulsing through her legs and her heart beat loudly as he placed his palm over her mid thigh looking at her.

“This Power that flows with in you...”his breath ghosting over her lips. “Your sent is so intoxicating for a mere human it calls to me, why is that?” He asked.   
She began to struggle and managed to get one hand free as she pushed on his chest. He was still very close to her as She turned her head away and began to squirm in his grasp. 

“Stop leave me be!” She said in an angry tone as she pounded on his chest. He immediately grabbed her wrist and added more pressure to her thigh as he held her down.  
“Y-you bastard! I-i don’t even know what this power is or h-how to even give it to you...you can have it please ...I just want no part in this.” She said looking away from him. Refusing to give eye contact. 

He sighed annoyed with the woman beneath him. “I’m afraid it’s too late to say that now, you do realize what needs to be done to obtain even just even a small amount of your power ?” He asked leaning back still holding her in place. 

She blushed lightly and closed her eyes. “I-I know our deal I just don’t know what’s going on....”

He let her go as he sat up straight on the couch shocking her 

“Do you really know? Either we can continue this now or later in front of an audience. I am sure you would not approve of wild eyes watching you as you find bliss.” He said almost amused.

“L-later? Audience? What are you talking about...” she asks. She sat up and fixed her clothes. 

He sighs as she questions “we must consummate our pact in front of other demons to make sure you are worthy of the sacrifice for my summon back to the human world.” He explains as she tries to make sense of it all. 

She took a breath trying not to think about other demons. “If we need to do this. Can I at least talk to the person who is going to take me. Even if it’s just a small amount of information. I-i don’t even know your name.” She said as she grasped her arms. 

He sat back on the couch and crossed his legs as he cocked his head a brow raised in question. “I must say you are indeed a very entertaining creature.” 

She took a breath as she moved her neck to look at him from over her shoulder and mumbled. “I Could say the Same thing about you.”

“Woman throw them selfs at my feet practically begging for this kind of pact. Yet here you are asking so many questions, and outright refusing my advances.” He said as he looked at her eyes over her shoulder. 

“Pfff” she huffed “i beg to differ If it wasn’t for my kidnaping with that cult I would have never been on this mess! I also see no one is willing to answer any of my questions. And I technically had no choice in this predicament! Son of sparda or who ever you....” She said in a mocking tone getting flustered. 

His eyes narrowed 

“Your half human yourself and yet you question my actions?! Your the one who made me do this pact with you in the first place! I never wanted this to happen!” She continued 

He sighed “I knew I should have just done this last evening.” He said the under his breath. 

“Excuse me! H-how dare you! You would have violated and or raped me while I was unconscious! You really are a Monster-!” She said facing him now as she yelled. 

With in the blink of an eye he was standing I front of her. He pulled the sash that was holding her robe up. And held it in front of her face. The fabric opened dropping down her shoulders opining her body to his view. His eyes narrowed staring into hers menacingly. 

“Indeed I am a monster, and you are in my nest. I Intend to play with my pray until I am satisfied and then end its worthless existence all within the tips of my fingers.” He said as an evil aura filled the room. a blue sword appeared over his shoulder aimed at her throat.

“If I intended to violate or rape you, It would have already been done.” He said his eyes narrowed in challenge.

She stared at him with wide eyes her mouth agape. Her legs shook beneath her as she watched his demonic power radiate off of him. The realization of his power over her hitting her hard. Her throat went dry as she watches his eyes grow darker with each second.

He let the fabric fall from his fingertips as the sword wizzed past her cheek imbeding itself in the door behind her. Blood spilled from her cheek and pooled on her collarbone. Her knees knocked together. His cold blue eyes watched the blood fall from her cheek to her collar and down her breasts as she heaved her frightened breaths. The red droplets dripping down her pail skin oozing her sent sweet and pure. His eyes began to darken fast his demon wanting to rip into her. 

She took a deep breath as she watched him  
Eye her blood stained skin. She brought up a hand to wipe her cheek as it smeared with her blood. He took his hand and and grasped hers in his almost gently and brought it to his mouth. He inhaled deeply his eyes turning a dark red. It startled her as she went to tug her hand way he began to taste her blood from her hand. He licked her palm where there was blood from her face all wile never taking his eyes off her. He spoke in a deeper tone 

“All of you belongs to me. From your soft skin to your flowing blood. Submit and I promise to be gentle with you.

She shuddered at his voice. Slowly Backing up. His arm snaked around her waist as she blushed putting her hands up on his chest. She looked down at her hands his long fingers encircled her small wrist. 

“I-i don’t know what to do...I have never....I’m afraid....” She said softly as she looked down. 

He pulled her closer to him as he let his fingers slip in between hers. He leaned his head to the side as he whispered. 

“Just leave all of that to me.” He said sensuously into her ear. 

She looked up. At him her face close to his her cheeks red.   
“can I trust you? You won’t kill me.” She asks seriously. 

“Can you trust a demon?” He growled as he kissed her neck softly. Causing her to gasp.

“Can I trust you as a man?” She said as she lets out a shaky breath. 

He smirked against her neck.   
“That depends...can all men be trusted?” 

She shuddered as his hand on her waist moved up to run his fingers through her hair, he grabbed her long locks giving it a light pull. 

She narrows her eyes as her head jerked back. Her unmarked neck exposed to him. Her lips part to say something. 

He kissed up Her shoulder and slowly moved his tongue up Her throat. His eyes were lidded turning a more Deeper red. 

“Y-you bastard...” She whispered as his lips ghosted over hers his hand left hers as he brushed his hand over her cheek keeping her face in place.

“Am I...?” he whispered as His lips meet hers his eyes baring into her own. 

His lips were cold but soft and it sent even more shivers down her spine as he began to move his lips on hers. he then took her bottom lip into his mouth as he lightly pulled on it. 

She blushed and gasped, he took advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth. 

Her hands slowly and hesitantly wrapped around his neck as he let go of her hair and used his finger tips to trace her spine. his other hand griped her hip 

Her head began to spin as he invaded her mouth. Unwillingly she let out a very soft moan between her lips. His ears perked up at the sounds she was making. He slowly pulled his lips away from hers as she caught her breath. His eyes locked with hers. Still close to her face he let his other hand rest on her hip.

“Y-your eyes, they change color...” She whispered against his lips 

“They change when I want something...” he smirked “enjoying yourself my pet...” 

She blushed harder as she looked away “don’t call me that...” 

“Ill call you what I want.” He said as he snaked his hand around one of her legs and lifted it up  
Around his waist.   
She gasped and clung to him   
“D-Dante? is that your real name?” She asked trying to remember the legendary story, she bit her lip as she leaned into him. 

His nails dig into her flesh and a dark aura swept over her at the mention of the name. 

“Ahh!” She yelled as she let go of his shoulders. 

“Do not mention that name in front of me again woman...” he threatens as his grip on her thigh tightens. 

“A- A-alright! then you’re name needs to be...wait...the story...the twin boys...your demon name...only one true name was written“ she pants and yells as his nails dig into her hip harder. 

lips cover hers again to silence her.   
His aura swallowed her sending shivers down her spine. His other hand gripped her shoulder as he brushed her robe off her shoulders and dug his nails into her skin. 

She gasped as he bruised her. “S-stop!” She breathed out. As he attacked her mouth. His eyes darkened even more, he overpowered her. Blood dripped from her shoulder and thigh. She let out a small cry and he suddenly pushed her back into the wall with a slam. 

She gasped loudly as the breath was knocked out of her.   
His lips left hers as he slowly licked down her neck. His hand slid down her chest to grab her Breast. She let out a breathy moan as she put a hand over her mouth. He bit down on her neck making her squirm in his grasp. 

She could  
Feel her body heat up at his touch and a growing need in between her legs. Her head spun as she gasped for air she had lost. 

“G-gilver?....”She asked as she breathlessly moaned out biting one of her fingers trying to hide her pleasure. 

He stiffened at his name on her breath then gave a dark chuckle. 

“That’s one of many names I have been given my pet” He growled out against her blood stained throat. She took in fast breaths as he continued to tease her sensitive neck. 

She closed her eyes shut as he suddenly gave her breast another firm squeeze. 

“I’m not your pet-Ahhh!” She moaned again biting her fingers hard trying not to make so much noice. 

His blood began to grow hot at her stubbornness. He breathes against her ear “relax my pet, let your desires overtake you. No need to hold it back.” He tempts her. He then moves his fingers over one of her erect nipples as he squeeze it in between his fingers. 

“N-noo-Oh god! Gilver!-“ she moaned still not letting her fingers out of her mouth. As she began squirming in his hold.

His beast inside clawed it’s way out. He could feel his skin tingle indicating a change will occur shortly. 

“More my pet, let out your lust.” He says erotically letting his demon powers of temptation spill from there confines. He nips at her ear greedily as the words flow off his lips. She lets go of her fingers as she rests her hand on her other Breast falling for the mind trick. Her silk robe sliding down her smooth arms. 

He continued to fondle her as his hand meets hers guiding her to touch herself. Squeezing, pinching, gripping her self as she arched her head back and began to fall apart at his touch.

“G-Gilver...” she loudly let her moans pass her lips and he head began to fall back her face flushed with want. 

He breathed out fanning his breath over her neck and began to laugh darkly.   
“Keep saying my name like that and I’ll take you right now...” he said darkly as he moved his hand from Her Brest down to her stomach. 

“Isn’t that what you intended to do anyway.” She said breathlessly as she looked down not realizing her hand has snuck its way into his white hair. 

He pulled back to look into her eyes as he smirked his red eyes burning bright into hers. “Such Fire...” He growled out as he shrugged his vest off his shoulders. He then moves his hand in between her legs and began to rub her clit. Her wet juices coating her inner thighs. She pressed her body back into the wall the shock of his touch. 

Her breath hitched as one of his fingers entered her her. She had never experienced this before his fingers worked magic inside her as she gasped softly. Her head dipped back further and hit the wall he had pinned her too. He moved his finger inside of her, feeling her walls around him as he nibbles at her neck. She bits her lip hard as he thrusted another finger into her. He continued to pleasure her and traced her nipples with his other finger tips.

“I...” 

he began to unbuckle his pants as she slid her hands out of his hair and down his toned chest. She dragged her nails along his pecks getting a growl out of him. Her robe slid ever so slowly down her arms. He continued to pump his hand inside her making her dig her nails deeper into his skin and let out more moans of pleasure as he kissed her jaw. 

“Will....” 

he retreated his hand from her legs as he brought them up to his lips he licked her nectar off of his fingers. He smirked, as his wiled eyes meet hers. Her face turned red with embarrassment. He then proceeded to lift her up against the wall higher as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her robe falling to the carpet below them. His lips crashed onto hers silencing her gasps. He began to work himself as he pressed her into the wall swallowing her moans.

“Brake” 

he bit her bottom lip drawing blood as she shut her eyes and moans softly. His tongue danced with hers, Her fingers dig into his shoulders hard drawing his blood as she opens her lidded eyes to look into his dark red orbs clouded in lust. His hand holding her up dig into her flesh. She separates there lips as a trail of saliva connects the two together. 

“G-Gilver!....” She practically yells as she feels him hard under her, his hands drawing more of her blood that pours from her thighs. He stiffens under her as he intensely looks at her. His blue aura surrounding the two of them. Causing her to lose her breath. 

“You” 

He growls out.   
She takes a breath and rests her head on his shoulder as he He thrusts up into her.   
“Ahhh!”She screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist harder and griped his shoulders tighter. He did not Wait long as he continued to thrust into her. Her breath hitched as she let him take her. She shut her eyes and let her head roll back as he leaned forward his teeth elongating as they scratch her neck looking for the perfect place to burry them. Blood stained her pure neck as he licked her throat clean. Feeling her barrier brake around his length, he pulsed inside her feeling her purity turned corrupt. Hs demon snapped for a moment and He continued to relentlessly thrust into her as he wrapped both his arms around her waist. Her back scraping against the wall as she tried to match his speed. She moaned out eyes rolling back in ecstasy as she moved her hands into his white hair. 

“Enjoying your self my pet... you look like your in bliss ” He growled against her lips, his eyes glowing as he thrusted into her deep. She tilted her head back her hair bunched up behind her head on the wall, panting heavily. She cold feel her body corrupting at his thrusts. Fire burns her inside as he takes her innocence. 

“Ahhhhhh!” She screamed as his blue aura surrounded her. Immediately he felt an enormous amount of power flow into him as he smirked wickedly. He inhaled her sent of arousal as he reached his first peek. He gave her neck one long lick and dug his teeth one last time into her neck marking and bruising her as he raked his sharp nails down her back. He released himself into her as she was Coming down from her high. He withdrew from her keeping his teeth buried in her neck. She panted heavily as she griped his hair hard her body quaking in aftershocks. 

“Oh god...G-Gilver ....” she moaned out as he un sheathes his fangs from her throat, blood and spit stranded from his mouth to her neck as he licked his lips. 

He pressed his forehead to hers, his fangs growing in size as she breathed heavily on to his lips. He smirked as he looked deeply into her eyes.   
“Women...you are mine for as long as you live do you understand my pet...” He growled out as he stroked her face. His hands turning into his demon from.   
“I-i am yours...son of sparda” she said in defeat as she kissed him darkness clouding her vision as he transformed before her unconscious body. Ready to take more of her untapped power.


	3. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your time in the study you don’t remember what happened after that and it’s a good thing you don’t. This time the handsome blue devil wants to give you a title more involved than just a lover. *Smut and demonic sex stuff*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some demonic sex play in this chapter as well as both Vergil and demons speaking in old latin for a ritual. (Rough Translation provided) enjoy

Mate

She couldn’t remember what happened after her confrontation with Gilver. She awoke to herself lying on top of the beautiful man Naked. a large bed with blue silk sheets laced beneath the lovers. His arm was wrapped around her waist as her head leaned atop his toned chest. Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a sigh. She went to sit up but a hand on her waist held her down. She went to turn her head to see the man she had spent the night with when a sudden excruciating tremor went through her body. She let out a loud moan of pain. He held her waist tight as she heard his voice rumble through his bare chest. 

“I suggest you don’t move your body is most likely sore.” He said looking down at the woman on his chest.

She looked up at him the best she could. His eyes back to a beautiful light blue. She let out a moan of defeat as she stairs at his chest a hand rested atop of it. she began to trace small circles with her fingers on his chest. 

He watched the woman trace his muscles and his free hand rain thru her long hair that was sprawled out beside her. 

“You don’t remember what happened after do you.” He asked as she continued to trace his chest. 

She blushed  
“I only remember us in your study and that’s it. W-why was there something else that happened?.”’she asked worried

He let out a long sigh as he sat up and rested his back on the headboard. She slowly rolled over on her back. Pain shooting through her limbs. She managed to cover herself with the silk sheets. Her bare legs exposed. 

“I took your Purity and devoured your virtue.” He said blandly. 

“Well yea I kinda guessed the purity part after our little time in the study. But...I thought that feeling that left me after the fact was you taking my virtue. Was that not it?” She asked confused.

“No that was me taking part of your power after our intercourse. Your virtue needed to be extracted.” He said looking down at the woman in his bed. 

“E-exstracted?!” She repeated as she looked up at him wide eyed. 

“Indeed that was what the ceremony was for. Witnesses needed to be present to determine if our pact was validated. As well as determine weather your virtue was great enough to aid my summoning.” He explained. 

She blushed hard as she hid her face in the fine silk.  
“So if we did not do it then. We would have had to do it in front of others?!”  
She asked 

He nodded his head as he looked down at her. 

“S-so what exactly happened then.” She asked  
.....

He walked out of the study with the naked woman in his arms. He carried her back to where he and been summoned the night before and laid her into the alter. He then chanted something softly in another language. 

“Daemonis mutare praeteritorum impium vocat te...” (demons I summon you to this unholy alter) 

Suddenly black smoke surrounded the 2 body’s. Beasts of all forms blockaded the couple and stood tall and mighty. Many of them shrieked and howled 

He spoke this time fierce and loud.  
“haec mulier satis est quia vocare ad humanum mundi” ( is this woman enough to aid in my summon back to the human world)

He said as he points to the woman laying on the alter. 

“ostendit quod in ea pure corporalis”  
(show us her purity in physical form) the large demons said in unison. 

His blue eyes gazed upon the woman as he walked toward her. He then mounted her hips utop the alter and leaned over her form. Taking in her sent. He then raised his head as his body changed into his demonic form. Wings , horns , claws, and a long tail, thrashed violently as black armor adorned his body. He then lifts the women’s legs apart and wraps them around him. His blue eyes burn with fire as he gripped her shoulders hard and thrusts roughly into her naked body. Her breath is ragged and her eyes flutter but he knows she would not awake during this ceremony. He continued to thrust into her until her sent filled the air. 

“nobis ostendere virtutis eius” (show us her virtue) the demons chanted as others screamed , yelled and moaned a chant. 

His thrusts ceased as He then places his claws over her throat, blue flames surround each claw. He then slowly traces her veins down her neck leading to her heart and pushed them into her chest until they seeped into her skin reaching for her inner soul and strength. Her back arched in a painful way as he lifted his hands to snatch her inner power. Strength flowed into his veins as his breath hitches. He growled as he could feel the chant of the other demons affect his body. He dug deeper into her extracting more out of her and finally grasping her virtue in physical form in his claws. He pulled his glowing hands out of her body a white light shown bright through the cracks of his claws. The demons shouted.

“essentia ejus devorare” (devour her essence) 

His eyes slit into the eyes of a snakes. He lifted his arms up to the sky and shouted. 

“Haec potestas mea!” (this power belongs to me!) 

He then opened his large teeth, fangs glistening under the light of the moon as the white light of her own disappeared into the demons mouth. Immediately the ground shook in a shockwave of power and the wind howled around him. His evil eyes looked down upon the women beneath him as he slowly began to thrust into once more. Her whole body shook at his thrusts, her air blowing up into the wind as her back scraped against the marble alter. Her blood flowing from her thighs. His claws then reached out to sit her up into his arms. One last thrust into her sent him over the edge in power As he finally shut his eyes and slid his fangs back into her neck. His long tail wrapping around her leg in bliss.

Immediately the ground stoped shaking and the wind went dead, The demons chanting ceased and all that was heard was both there ragged breaths in sync with one another. The silence continued for more than 10 minutes. His breath matching her own as his seed spilled from her sex. It was almost ethereal yet repulsive at the same time. 

“haec potentia est ad te restituet” (this display is more than enough to summon you back.) one demon said as they began to disappear one by one. 

“tanta potestas” (such power) another demon saids. As more began to fade until one remained. 

“memento illius sacrificium filius o Sparda”.(Remember her sacrifice son of Sparda) the last of the demons had left the alter as he slowly slid out of her. His fangs still inside her neck. His body began to transform back his tail dissolved from her leg and wings shattered in the cool night air. he laid on top of her until he could get his heart back under control. He withdrew his teeth from her and looked down at the woman. 

“How could I ever forget....” he said as he stroked her face before making the journey back to the estate. 

....

“We laid you on an alter as I extracted your virtue. It is a very painful process for you so it was best if you were unconscious to proceed in this act.” He said eyeing her bare legs 

“But how did you do it?...” She asked trying to sit up but failing 

He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh “the witnesses needed to chant a spell in ancient demonic toungs as my demon side molded into your human side. My Demon dug thru your soul and ripped your moral strength and some of your power from Your body. It is barbaric but nessasary if you are to supply me with your power from now on.” 

She shivered as she imagined His demon upon her: her breath ragged as she touched her lips. 

“Gilver....” She said in a whisper as she sat up slowly her eyes shouting in pain, the silk sheets falling from her body. She felt hot and something stirred in the pit of her stomach. She began to pant heavy and bits her lips. Arousal overwhelming her senses all of a sudden. 

He opened his eyes and raised an eye brow in question 

“What are you doing human?” He asked his eyes gazing over her collarbones down to her breasts And back up to her face

“Why is it when I say your name or even think of you. I feel odd. Like...” She asked 

“Aroused?” He said abruptly crossing his arms  
In front of his chest. 

“Well yes...but not all the time!” she said with a blush. 

“It’s because I had marked you as my property.” He said coldly 

“...Property?!.” She said as she brought a hand up to her throat where he had bitten her last night. Her body shook as she touched his mark She sighed. “Did I really submit to you...” She said in a whisper 

He nodded eyeing her neck “ Not entirely in fact I found it extremely hard not to make you submit by force.” He said with a smirk enjoying making her feel inferior.

She blushed and looked away from his face. 

“My demon side was very hard to control last night. Your sent alone is tempting enough even with your purity gone.” He said eyeing her enjoying the way he made her feel uncomfortable 

She shifted as she wrapped the sheet around her body. “I-I could only imagine...” she said as she looked at his fingers dried blood still remained on some sending a shiver up her spine 

“But It is written that In order for a summon to be complete both sacrifice and summon parts must give consent wether it be verbal, mind , or body in any state of concencnece. Especially when one is to posses a host. Or is offered up as a offering.” Gilver explains

She took a deep breath. “At least it’s not unwillingness in some way I guess..”

“Demons aim to get consent. We can do it with out but our possessions or rituals won’t hold the maximum power if it is taken unwillingly.” Gilver said. 

“Gilver...that’s your demon name correct? Dose anyone know your real name?” She askes

“Now why would I even bother to tell you my real name woman...do You not understand the power that a demons true name holds?” He explains. 

The woman lookes down to his chest rising and falling as he inhaled. 

“No I have no idea...” she said as she closed her eyes 

The man looks down at her in annoyance  
“It’s best if you never find out then...” he said  
She let out a sigh dropping the subject  
“So what dose that make me now another one of your whores?...” she asked looking up at him. 

He narrowed his eyes  
“How bold of you to assume I have many whores.” He said flatly 

She bit her lip as she looked at his arms “says the one who has many women at his feet.” She mocked 

Something flickers in his eyes as the room drew cold.  
“No, not one of my whores, you are more powerful than that to be given such a title.” He said as he smirked. “And a lover would be to troublesome” 

She blushed as he Grabbed one of her hands pulling her onto him. The pain receding at his touch. 

He brought her ear to his lips  
“I could take you as a mate...” he whispered roughly into her ear

She shook as the silk fabric slid down her frame. Giving him an wonderful view of her naked body. 

“Unfortunately you are ....a human woman” he said as he continued “humans are week and don’t last as long as demons, you would  
waist away long before myself.” He said. Breathing down her neck. 

“M-mate? I’m already your property...why would you? “. She took a breath and calmed her self. 

“But you are half human are you not?” She asked her curiosity gettingthe better of her 

“Yes I am part human but I will live a lot longer than you..as for why...well when I need sadifaction or power I can just call upon you to grant me that temptation, or when I need a spawn I can chose you to bare it...I must say it is tempting...” he said as he racked one of his hands down her chest smirking. 

“S-spawn! Like a child! What! So I ’m just your plaything....” she said angry looking straight at him 

He chuckled darkly. “indeed as of right now you are.” He said as he griped her hair pulling it back. “Your lucky I am even letting you live human...” He whispered as he grabbed one of her breasts in his hand. 

She gritted her teeth as she shut her eyes.  
“Y-you bastard. L-let me go!” She screamed as he handled her her body her body betrayed her at his actions unfortunately. “I refuse to be a demons whore!” 

He took a deep breath his blue eyes flashed to red for a moment.  
“dont even try to deny that you despise me. I can smell your arousal...and it burns deep inside you...” he said as he moves his hand down her stomach his other hand wound in her hair. She shut her eyes tightly trying to ignore his accusations. 

“You couldn’t resist me even if you tried... you got a taste of this demons power and you want more...” he said his hand traveled up her body and snaked around her throat squeezing it slightly. 

She gasped as her legs shook. He was right. She had wanted more. He tempted her and he had won. Child’s play for a demon of his ranking. She was a fool and she knew it. But it felt so good that she would do anything to get more of that power from him even if it was some of her own power as well. She let a small whimper pass her lips as he. Pulled her hair harder.  
“G-Gilver-“ she gasped out

“If you want more so bad then you are just going to need to earn it like a good little pet.” He said his blue eyes darkening enjoying this erotic playtime.  
“you are to do as you are told and obey me.” He said smirking Against her skin. 

She struggled in his grasp as she pushed his hand off her throat. 

“N-no! I refuse!”She yelled as she pushed his hands away.

He pulled her head back making her gasp. As some of her hair clung to her face  
She looked up into his eyes.  
“You don’t have a choice pet.” He rasped out as he moves his other hand down her stomach. Her words betrayed her as he touched her sex she moaned out softly .

“G-Gilver! Oh god...” 

His eyes locked with hers. He was tempted, so tempted to mate her right here and now. Her voice was erotic her smell pushed him over the edge. Her body drew him in, her blood made him want her more, and her dormant power called to him. It reached to the depths of his soul he had to have it no matter what. This human woman would be the death of him. He already had too much of this woman he wanted her and hell she wanted him too deep down. 

He pulled on her hair tighter. His blue eyes flickering from red back to blue 

She panted hard her breasts heaving. Her heart beat loud and her legs were covered in her arousal as his long fingers worked her body. She let out a deep breath thinking of all the things he could do her with his hands, his claws, his mouth, his fangs. She shook as He drew in a shaky breath in her ear. He was going to do it. Was she really ready for this? Apparently so, her body was acting so scandalous from just one night of passion with this man. Her body called to him it craved him. 

Her head pounded in her head as she shook her head in defeat letting her lust consume her. She let out a soft moan as she reached her hands over his chest clawing at it. She knew it was coming. Her body wanted it. But her mind feared it. 

He bent her head back as far as he could go exposing her bruised neck to him. He let his eyes cloud over as he licked her throat sensuality. 

“G-Gilver...I....I need...” 

She shuddered under him his eyes meeting hers one last time bright red orbs bore into hers as he growled out 

“foolish woman mating with a demon is a death sentence.” He said as he traced his fingers from her wet folds up to her lips. Goosebumps formed on her skin not just from his fingers and words but from what her mind was thinking and what she just heard herself say. 

“I-i don’t care.....I want you ...please...take me...mate me...I want to be yours...Gilver” she said breathlessly not knowing what was coming out of her mouth. Her body acting on its own.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. Her confession was all he needed to send him off the edge. And he took her through hell. 

He bit down into her neck hard hitting all of her vital arteries. She screamed loud as his teeth tore her apart, her hands pulled his hair and pounding at his back. All she could do was scream and laugh as her mind clouded with thoughts of him. Was she mad? Of course she was, she was no longer pure corrupted from hell spawn it’s self in a night of fire, chosen to be a sacrifice to bing back a powerful demon from hell. Her body summoned him , her mind drifted It was dark. Just like her dream on the alter. She was naked cold and in pain. She clasped her hands together as she crouched in the darkness. His demon form stepped forward with his sword in his hands. He stood in front of her as he opened his blade he cut his right palm on the blade blood dripping from it. She slowly rose to her feet as he waited for her to do the same. She cut her palm with no hesitation. He took her hand up to his mouth and drank the blood her wound she in return did the same. His blood was ice, cold and hard yet in liquid form. As his blood ran down her throat she could feel his essence inside her body his blackened corrupted soul filled her body with hatred, and bloodlust. But she overflowed with a warm radiating power that engulfed both her and him.  
Pain endured for the both of them as there blood formed demonic ruins across there bodies. 

She remained unmoving same as he with his fangs still burrowed inside her. Comming back to her reality she let out a moan of pleasure as he lifted his teeth out of her throat his puncture marks closed immediately and formed his demonic crest. a snake running along the side of her throat in bright blue colors. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his mark branded itself into her flesh. She sat unmoving. As he lays her down on her back. His claws marked her wrists with a mark as well. He sat with her for an hour, she was unmoving the whole time. He watched her breath fall and rise as he starred at his mark upon her skin. He then decided to get up and leave the room. 

He has only made a mating mark once in his life and unfortunately his original mate met there demise decades ago it burns his skin as his original mark faded and was replaced with his snake adorning his back and shoulders much like the new one that appeared on her skin 

The demon sighed as he looked back into the room of his newly marked mate. He looked at her slumb body as he voud.  
“This time I will not let him get his hands on you I promise.” He said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as he turned out of his room.

XxXx


	4. Bathe away the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to adjust to your new mateing mark, our devil visits you for a hot and steamy bath. You also find out some truth about the mysterious blue devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters heat up with “plot” I guess only 1 or 2 more chapters then I need to get writing on the ending
> 
> Enjoy again I apologize for the spelling and stuff. I have no beta and I just tend to write whatever comes to my head and never look  
> Back o_o. I apologize and I appreciate you who actually read my monstrosity of bad fics lol !

The woman woke with a jolt upright. The silk sheets sliding down her body. She panted hard as she held her neck tightly covered in sweat. She looked around the room. No one was in it. She calmed her self down as she felt her neck it burned badly. She bit her lip hard to prevent herself from Screaming as she griped the bed sheets in one hand. She rolled off of his plush bed as she hit the gray marble floor with a slop hitting her head on the marble. She fell into a fetal position as she griped her neck. 

Suddenly the large door opens up and a worried Nicole walks in on the naked women before her 

“My lady are you alright?!” She asked as she approached her.

“Ouch! M-my neck...it’s on fire!” She said as she screamed a small amount of tears escaping the corners of her eyes. 

Nicole looked down at the woman on the floor realizing what she was in pain about.   
“Oh my lady master has claimed you! Let’s clean you up now shall we! How wonderful! ” She said in shock as she took one of her arms around her shoulder and walked her over to the bathroom. 

“N-Nicole...t-thank you for helping me.” She said as Nicole opens the bathroom door and sets her down. She fills the big porcelain tub with water and adds some salts to it. 

“My lady your thanks is not needed it is my job.” Nicole said as she looked up from the water at the woman before her. 

“But you are taking care of me I need to repay you some how...ughhhh!” She grunted out as she slumped her head forward her hair wiping down to her knees as she keeled over panting heavy. 

“My lady it is my job to serve master As well as His guests I require no sympathy, now let’s get you cleaned up.” She said as she helped her into the tub. 

The water was warm and the salt bubbled up shoothing her sore legs. It felt so good to be surrounded by the waters warmth. 

Nicole took a sponge and began to scrub the woman’s arms& back. She moved her hair off to the side to look at her neck. A black snake tattoo wrapped along her neck as it pulsed with her heartbeat. Nicole’s eyes widened.   
“Oh my lady it’s so beautiful!” She said as she began to gently wash her neck

The woman sighed as the water soothes her aching neck. “W-What is Nicole?” She asked 

“Oh your mating mark! Masters mark is something to see my lady it’s beautiful and intricate. Just like his linage!” She saids sounding very excited. 

“Um. You sound very happy Nicole! Why is that?” The woman asked. Feeling almost 100% better. 

Nicole smiles down at the woman in the water as she dipped her hands in the water and snaked the woman’s hair in the water. “It’s just that master has been gone so so long and it’s so happy to see he has a new mate after such a tragic past.” She said in a whisper.

The woman’s eyes widened as she sat to face Nicole. “T-tragic past? W-What happened!?” She asked 

Nicole remains silent as she continued to wet her hair. “I have said to much forgive me” she said.   
“Wait please what-“

As a knock on the door was heard. 

Nicole retreated her hands from the water and dried them with a towel as she opened the door and bowed “master” she said as Gilver walked in.   
He gave her a hard look as she retreated from the room shuting the door behind her. 

His blue eyes fell upon the woman in the water as her hair splayed around her body clinging to it. She blushed slightly at him trying to cover herself up with a small hand towel.

“G-Gilver...w-what is it? can I not bathe on my own?!”She shuddered out as a shot of pain pulsed in her neck. She shut her eyes.

He looked down at her.   
“I’m shocked you can even move.” He said blandly as he removed his long blue coat. 

“W-why is that?” She asked staring as his long toned arms unsheathed from his coat.

He gave a small smirk   
“Well after everything that transpired last few nights I could only assume a human would be incapacitated let alone sore.” He said as he began to remove his boots. 

She blushed hard and covered her neck with her hand. “Well maybe I’m not that week of a human now am I..” She said with sass 

He began to unbutton his shirt as it slid off his shoulders. He looked at her eyes flashing for a brief moment.   
“Such fire...I thought I took care of that .” He stated as he stood bare chested in front of her. 

She blushed hard again as she began to lightly claw at her neck   
“It’s going to take a lot more than that to break me.” She said quietly as she sunk down deeper into the water. He turned slowly as he hung his clothing up on the door. She got a good look of his back. Scars-and bruises adorned his back as she found a black snake just like hers on the back of his neck leading down to one of his shoulders. 

He chucked darkly “I guess then I won’t hold back next time” 

She shuddered as her neck began to burn again. he faces the woman again as she submerged deeper into the water. 

“C-can I help you? Am I not allowed to bathe myself? Pervert...” She asked and sighs under her breath 

He smirked as he crouched down to her level in the tub. He rested his arms on the side of the tub and cocks his head to look at her 

“Your my mate now I can do whatever I want with you.” He said as his eyes flashed slightly 

The woman leaned back away from his face blushing as she continued to gripped her neck. The mark tingling slightly. 

“D-dont say it like that..”’she said 

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her neck 

“Are you in pain?” He asked 

“I-it’s not as bad as it was when I woke.” She studdred and looked down into the water

“Good the longer I am away from you the more likely it will hurt.” He said as he brought up one of his hands to her cheek   
“The pain dissipates at my touch...” he whispers as he tucks her hair behind her ear and he stroked her soft cheek 

She blushed and dared to look up into his eyes.   
“Is that how that works? I don’t feel any pain at the moment. Um- what about you then? Is it the same with you?” She askes as his hand lingered on her skin 

“Indeed my pet... your touch will quell the pain in me as well. ” he said as he caresses down her cheek and brushed his handover hers on her neck as he looks at her “unfortunately for you your pain is more extreme than my own” he explains. 

“Don’t call me that....” She said as she lifted her hand on her neck his fingers brushing over her knuckles gently she shivered at his soft touch. Something she would have not expected he was capable of being. 

“I’ll call you what I want.” He said as He began to sit up and undressed his lower half. She looked down at the water as he undressed in front of her.   
“Seriously? I can’t enjoy some time alone when I bathe?” She exclaimed as her cheeks heated up with embarrassment. 

“Like I Said before you are my mate I can do whatever I desire with you and at this moment in time I require your touch.”  
He said as he stood in front of her no shame at his state of undress. 

“Your a pervert...” She wispered under her breath as she rolled her eyes blushing wildly

“Says the one who is flustered.” He said the words flowing from his mouth in a smooth tone. 

He stepped into the tub and began to submerge himself looking at the naked woman in front of him. She was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest as she tried to hide herself from him. Her eyes began to wander upward as the water splashes around his toned chest. She found her self blushing hard and put a hand to her face. 

He let out a scoff as he watched her actions   
“You are indeed a strange creature...” he said as he reached his hand out to her. “Come closer...” he said 

“Y-your one to talk! I have never bathed with a man before...t-then again there is a lot I have not done before...” she said as she took his hand. His touch was cold so cold she shivered in the hot bath. He then pulled her into him her back facing him as he began to move his hands down her body. His cold fingers looming over her warm skin.   
She blushed wildly as he lomed his fingers over her back. 

“Lean back.” He said as his fingers wound themselves into her long hair. 

She diped her head back as the water spread all around her head weting her locks. He moved his hands over her scalp covering the top of her head with water as he stroked the sides of her head. She opened an eye to look  
Up at him from the water. His eyes wandered from her head to her neck then down her chest. As she looked up at him he stared back at her. Blushing She then sat up water flowing from her hair and dripping down her face. Her hands went up to rub her eyes. His fingers then begin to lather her hair with a sweet smelling soap. He was oddly gentle when handling her She noted. 

“Um- Gilver?..?” She asks 

“What is is my pet?” 

She rolls her eyes giving up on the name calling and sighs “can you please tell me more about you? You are still such a stranger to me...”

“It depends on what you want to know.” He said as he motions for her to dunk her head in the water again. She complies as he works his skilled hands thru her hair. 

“Hmmmm.” She hums wile under the water he lifts her head up as water cascades down her back “could you tell me about your weapon? That katana? It’s very powerful it cut down those desiples in one blow.” She exclaimed as she motioned with her hands. 

“Indeed it is a powerful weapon, it was originally my fathers, Yamato is its name.” he said with pride as he began to scrub her shoulders softly. 

She blushed slightly at his movements as she replied “I-it had a name?! Wow so that sword is very old! If it belonged to sparda himself!” She said as she splashed water on her shoulders 

“The blade is over 1000 years old.” He said as he brushed his fingers over her neck. Causing her to shudder 

“S-so h-how old are you dare I ask?” She asked as she looked at him from Over her shoulder 

He smirked as he grabbed her arm and maneuvered her to face him.   
“Demon years are different than human years.” He said as he stroked her cheek lightly she places her hands on his chest for a moment. 

“If you absolutely need to know I am six hundred and twenty years old in demonic years. That’s about 20-25 in human years.” He answered tracing the gold chain around her neck.

She looked up at him dumbfounded   
“Holy cow six h-hundred?!! T-that’s insane!” She said as she calculated. 

He sighs and rolls his eyes as he looks  
Away from his troublesome mate. 

“O-ok moving on... why did you want my pendent when we first met?” She asked griping the golden chain around her neck 

He glanced down at the woman and answered annoyed “you were supposed to be my sacrifice and according to demon summon rituals I am to devour the sacrifice as well as take all there posestions that they have on there body...like I said it radiates power as well and I wanted it. But you traded your life instead of the logical thing to do” he criticizes as he rolled his eyes 

She frowns and her eyes narrowed at him   
“Hey this has a import meaning behind it, my mother gave it to me before she died...” she said sadly

His eyes shot back to hers. “You lost your mother?” He asked. 

She looked down sad as she griped the pendent around her neck. “Y-yes and it was actually to a demon... hence why I was chosen for a sacrifice in the first place due to being touch by one once before.” 

He narrowed his eyes and grited his teeth   
“What demon would touch you. You belong to me.” 

“T-that was years ago. besides I don’t know the name of the demon that attacked anyway. If I knew I would have done something a long time ago.” She practically yelled out dunking her hands back in the water. 

He sighed and swept a hand thru his hair to slip it back into place. “We have a similar past human.” 

She looked up at him in question “why is that?” She asked feeling bold 

He looked down at her pendant it glowed under the lights of the bathroom and the water That dropped on its gem.  
“I lost my mother as well to demons...” he said 

“O-oh Gilver I’m so sorry...then you know exactly how I feel and why I couldn’t give this up...” she said as she began to rub soap thu her hands. 

He merely nodded his head in agreement as he studied her actions.  
“L-let me return the favor.” She said as she smiled at him. 

He gave questionable look at her as she lifted her hand up covered in soap. 

“You washed my hair now I do yours” She Laughed as she moved her hands to his head 

“I’m fine human.” He said as he moved his head to avoid her soapy hands. 

“No! Please. Come on! Your hair is so soft and nice. Please!” She pouted as she continued to chace him with her hands letting out a giggle. 

“Woman stop.” He ordered as he griped her hands.

She frowned. “Gilver you are so not fun! I’ll fix that! ” She said as she flicked her fingers at him as soap landed on his face and his hair. She began to laugh as the soap landed on his sharp nose. 

He sighed an annoyed sigh as he shook the soap off his face “You are one strange creature.” He said as he guided her hands down into the water ridding the soap from them. 

“You always say that! Come on Gilver live a little!” She said as she got on her knees and then touched his chest. She says in a mocking tone “don’t you want your beautiful, sexy companion to clean you up after a long hard day of whatever the hell you were doing?!” she laughed as she snuck her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. 

His eyes narrowed as his arms crossed over the her waist “your plotting something my pet.” He smirked as she moved her hands together behind him lathering the soap between her hands unknown to Vergil.

She pouted and bit her lip “stop calling me that! ” She yelled as she continued her plan she sighed along his neck. “Can’t I just touch you and make you shutter under my fingertips.” She said softly into his ear. As she traced the mating mark on his back her finger swirling over the snakes head. Distracting him

He moved his hands up her waist as he traces her back making her get goosebumps. He smirked against her skin. Not showing what her touch is making him feel inside. “Woman you are playing with Fire.” He growled out 

It was her turn to smirk as she traced the snake down his shoulders her nails lightly scratched his back causing his muscles to twitch. “Maybe I want to get burned.” She said as sexy as she could. As she prepares her attack. Slowly moving one soapy hand up his neck and the other into the water to drip the hot water down his back.

“Such Fire....” He growled as he licked her neck and moved his hands further down causing her shake but not falter from her plan she was determined.

“Oh my Gilver some one is eager...” She said as he continued his attack on her body. Lucky for him it will all be over soon. 

“As are you my pet.” He said enjoying this game. 

“Oh touch me more Gilver .” She moan out trying alittle to hard as she rubbed her hands together one last time in the soap. 

His brows lifted at her tone. As he chuckled.   
“As you wish my pet.” He said as he began to  
Rub her. 

She smiled wickedly as her plan fell into place   
She then attacked his hair with her hands scrubbing his scalp. As water driped from her hands. As she laughed 

Vergil was still his mouth slightly agape. She just defied him.   
“You little vixen..” he wispered as he wrested her arms off his head she Continued to laugh as soap dripped from his hair 

“Got you good MY pet.” She mocked as she smiled and gave a small wink as a blush crept up her face. 

This woman had completely lost her mind he thought. But damn did he enjoy her antics. 

“Have your fun for now but Don’t worry I’ll be sure to punish you later little one and then we will see what happens after you play with Fire.” He whispered as he let her hands go. 

“In that case I can’t wait to get burned.” She said as she kissed him passionately 

His lips locked with hers as she wrapped her arms around him pushing her body into his. He ran his fingers up her back and into her hair. Lust filling his eyes. 

This woman has a strange effect on him. She made him crazy with need. An itch that needed to be soothed and every time she touched him he almost came undone entirely. It gave him an unsettling feeling. She was a human woman with hidden power and yet she has such a strong control over his mind and body. He didn’t like it at all yet he yearned for it. And then all of a sudden something snapped inside him.

“Oh you will regret saying that Woman ” he growled as his nails elongated running one of his fingers down her back drawing a thin line of blood. 

She gasped as she griped his shoulders tighter pressing herself further into him. Her shoulder shake as she felt the thin trail of blood drip down her hot skin. His breath hitched as he starts to lose himself to his demon. He pulled back on her hair hard earning a yell from the woman as her head flew back in his grasp. 

“G-Gilver!” She yelled 

His red eyes eyed her throat and up her face to her lips. His claws ached to rip into her flesh. He wanted to feel her blood on his hands. He wanted to burry his teeth into her throat as she begs for him to stop. He wanted to break her, devour all of her essence and her overwhelming power. He ghosted over her lips as she gave a submissive wimpier. His breathing turned frantic as her eyes opened and looked at him with Fear. 

“I like that look on you my pet.” He said as he clawed her shoulder blood dripping into the water below them. “Frightened, Afraid, vulnerable, week,” he let out a dark chuckle gripping her waist hard into his chest “it’s too bad your only a human..” He growled into her ear

Her eyes widened as she began to shake. Fear washed over her as his nails dig into her flesh. She didn’t want to show she was scared but he looked so frightening yet so beautiful. Like watching a wolf hunt it’s pray toying with it until it’s ready to succumb to its fate. She let out a shakey breath, soft moans of fear and pleasure grace her lips.   
“G-Gilver please Stop!” Her breath shakes and her body shudders 

“That’s right...”He said as his nostrils flared taking in her sent “Beg for me, Fear me, resist me, that only tempts me even more.” He said as he began to laugh darkly and let out a wicked smile his fangs digging into his bottom lips.

She began to wimpier and shut her eyes tightly as his breath ghosted over her “You have no idea what can be released with in me...and right now your just scratching the surface woman.” He said darkly as he grazed his claws up her arm

Her body suddenly was filled with a white light almost shocking him as he touched her

He abruptly pulled away from her and looked away his eyes still red but his hands and teeth retracted as she sat completely still in front of him shocked this just happened.

He looked at the blood and soap clouded water almost in a trance. “You...you can not be just a mere human with all of this power in you” He asked 

She let her hand slid down his shoulders slowly still frightened. “I-i am a human” She chocked out as she wrapped her arms around her self. 

He let out an annoyed sigh as he reaches out his hand to grab a strand of her hair. “ we will see about that my pet, I honestly don’t believe it.” He said his eyes still red. 

“A-are are you going to kill me eventually...” she asked as he smirked shut his eyes and abruptly stood up exiting the bath not uttering a word. as she looked up at the man he wrapped a towel around his form. His mussels flexed veins pulsing in his arms at this attack on her. her neck began to sting again once he was out of her touch. An ominous aura surround him as he turned away from her. His mark on his back pulsing with his body.

“G-Gilver -“ She studders as he cut her off

“Unless you want to satisfy my demon I suggest you shut your mouth. I must attend to something. Do not follow me....I need blood to be spilled.” He said as he grabbed his blue coat and walked out of the room as he shut the door behind Him. 

The woman let out a breath and stood up. Her arms wrapped round her body. She began to exit herself. And grabbed a towel to cover her self. The door opened as Nicole ran in to help her, holding clothing for her to where. 

“Nicole!?” She shuddered as she ran to her and collapsed on the marble tile floor

“Oh my lady now you did it.” She said as she helped her up 

“I can’t do this Nicole.”’she said shaking “I never wanted this not at all” 

Nicole’s eyes narrowed as she grabbed the woman and began to Dry her off 

“What am I supposed to do!” She asked as the woman layed her clothes on the table 

Nicole gave a chuckle as she helped her dry her hair   
“My lady it’s to late to do anything about it Master has chosen you to mate. Master is a very powerful man. He needs to let off some steam from time to Time. And being as you are a human it will be even harder to do what he wants with you because you are so fragile” She said as she combed her hair. 

The woman began to dress her self in the cloths provided by Nicole. Black pants, with a v neck blue shirt adorned with white designs on the collar and her sleeves. 

The woman nods her head as she pulls the cloths on she shivers “w-was that the same person as before it’s almost like he was a different being or thing...” she said trying to clear her mind but failing “I need to see for my self. Is that the same Man.” 

Nicole sighs “My lady that is indeed master like you know he is half demon what you witnessed was his demonic side. But My lady I must warn you about master do not get in his way keep your distance when he tells you to or else there can be consequences.” Nicole said in a very serious tone

The woman nods again and pulls her shirt on as she flips her hair out of it.   
“I’m not a slave though , I-I shouldn’t need to obay this man. I Never wanted this to begin with I should be able to do as I wish. He is a monster in human skin.” She said in almost a frantic tone. 

Nicole turns her around and looks at her sternly her eyes narrowing turning a light red   
“Listen to me Well human, master has put up with you for now and should not be burdened by your stubbornness. You should be grateful that he even gave you his attention in the first place instead of devouring your whole being. If you walk out that door and disobey master what you get is what you deserve. I am to look after you while you are here in his domain nothing more. He needs to spill blood in order to satisfy his demon do you understand that girl!” She raises her voice 

The woman’s eyes widen as Nicole yells at her. She then puts her head down in defeat. “No I don’t cause I am Not a demon myself.” She said as she walked past Nicole. Nicole’s tail swished violently as she spun around to the woman   
“I honestly don’t understand you humans... all of you. His previous lovers were the same and it’s what got them killed...every single one of them.” Nicole yelled as the woman stoped in the doorway 

“You are his mate. That’s a big difference than a lover. He chose you to satisfy his urges. His human ones as well as demonic ones. That means you obey him and devote everything you have to him, body, mind and soul. It is much more intimate than a human lover could ever give. He chose you to bare his kin. To carry on his lineage and that in itself is a huge honor not only to demons but to your human kind as well. You shouldn’t need to be a full demon to understand this. You foolish girl!” Nicole was very upset her horns grew her eyes turned red and small crackles of blue lightning erupted from her fingertips. 

The woman shut her eyes as she took in Nicole’s explanation. 

“You even gave your consent on becoming his  
Mate! And consent is something a demon strives to achieve willingly. Once it is given a demon can possess, manipulate, and control ones body and actions of the willing person. We heard you give it away not just me in this house but all of his domain, they know that you are his property and anyone who even touches you will face a terrible demise.” Nicole explains in rage. 

The woman bit her lip. “I apologize Nicole... I had no idea how important this was...after all I was supposed to be his sacrifice in the first place...and I even had a vision before all this warning me to stay away but...I couldn’t...I apologize.” The woman said softly in the door way 

Nicole takes a sigh as her eyes go back to normal. “My lady it is my job to make sure you are taken care of, master will have my head if you are to be harmed and I refuse to fail him again.” Nicole explains 

“Tell me about his last mate...” The woman asked abruptly. 

Nicole hesitates as she grips her hands into a fist by her side. “She was just like you...almost identically with personality she defied him, tested him, toyed with him and he saw that as a challenge and an token to clam. She gladly accepted his mating call and did all she could to please him....” Nicole said sadly “one day when master Vergil did not return to his domain she was attacked and captured.” 

The woman turned around and looked at Nicole. “What happened after” 

“I should not be the one to tell you this..” Nicole said. 

The woman said meekly “just tell me what you can Nicole please.” 

Nicole’s eyes began to tear up. “Master was possessed by the prince of darkness and...oh my lady I can’t even tell you what happened because it was such a blur in that moment in time. I should not be telling you this. He will need to tell you on his own.” Nicole dropped the subject.

The woman looked at the ground figuring what happened to his past mate. She sighs and turns to the doorway and walks out slowly back into the bedroom. She went towards the window as she looked out of it. Trees lines the horizon as the sun set in the distance. The moon was beginning to rise in the sky. She could faintly see a blue light glow in the distance on the edge of the forest.   
She looked down to a small table with a pendant on it. It was golden and hand a red gem in the middle of it. She fingered the jewelry gently as the metal under her fingertips pulsed. She then turned it over to examine the underside. Etched into the back of the pendant in a very ominous script was the name “Vergil”

“Vergil” She said in a whisper

Her neck pulsed as she griped it to stop its pain. 

“Vergil.” She whispered as she shut her eyes.   
“Gilver”   
“G I L V E R / V E R G I L”


	5. A feast for demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out his true name only bring up a broken past, the woman is then attacked and fights to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre written chapter. I have the next one half written and a ending floating in my mind so give me some time :) enjoy! Once again this is RAW I AM SO SORRY ABOUT ALL THE SPELLING ISSUES. MY ENGLISH IS TERRIBLE AND ITS MY FIRST LANGUAGE I HAVE ALWAYS STRUGGLED WITH IT. IM TRYING! Anyway try to enjoy!

A feast for demons 

“Vergil.” She whispered as she shut her eyes.   
“Gilver”   
“G I L V E R / V E R G I L”   
“That’s his name..” she whispered to her self 

The woman sighed as she looked out the window her mark pulsed with her heartbeat.   
“Vergil...” she whispered 

She shut her eyes as a red light invaded her site behind her eyelids. She calmed herself as she watched the light split into 3 parts forming a triangle in front of her. 

A powerful booming voice yelled  
“Woman you will suffer the same fate...” 

The woman took a breath inward. When suddenly the red Light zoomed into her cutting her breath Short. The woman gasped as she brought her hands to her throat. 

“You belonging to that half breed?...”

The woman bit her lip knowing She could not call For help or that anyone would even here her. 

“I have many More uses for you than that disgraceful worm.” The dark voice dropped with venom as red lights blinded her. 

“Come willingly and I promise I’ll keep you in my personal haram maybe you can even keep  
Your worthless life.” The dark voice chuckles as it’s voice boomed in her ear 

The woman began to shake as her hands gripped her own throat. She began to get dizzy from the lack of air as her hands began to glow a soft white giving her air to breath again.   
“Such power inside you. No wonder he wants it for himself...well that will change soon my dear and when it does prepare for hell...” the red light fades away and distant laughter can be heard in the distance.

“N-never...” the women rasped out as she fought the temptation to strangle herself . “Who are you?!!” She yelled out

The red orbs moved quickly as the voice boomed in her ear. “I am the prince of darkness my dear and you would do well to fear that very name.” Pressure crushing her shoulders as she screamed.

“My lady!” Nicole wittiness the harm the woman was inflicting upon her self and grabbed her wrists away from her neck. Snapping the woman from her vision 

The woman’s body shook and gasped for air as air filled her deprived lungs. 

“What were you doing my lady!?” Nicole asked as she held the woman’s. Hands in her touch. 

“I Just shut my eyes for a second and something appeared to me 3 red lights formed indront of me.” 

Nicole’s eyes widedn as she began to bite her lip. Before Nicole could say anything   
the feint blue light in the distance of the forist grew bright and pulsed. As a loud crash was heard in the distance. Something zoomed thru the sky demolishing trees in its path.   
The woman leaned to look at the destruction ahead of her.   
“W-What was that!” She gasped as the blue light grew closer to the building. 

Nicole runs towards the woman and grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the window. Immediately a plant like demon smashed thru the window flailing its vines wildly. Nicole pushed the woman behind her and drew what looked like a dagger from her side. “My lady stay behind me.” She commanded as the woman looked around for something to defend herself with. 

The demonic plant wiggles and screeched as it crawled it’s way to them. The demon then began to spit out some type of acid that got on the carpet and parts of the wall. A bare hole remained where they were after.   
Nicole charges her hands with blue electric energy and trusted her hand forward the lighting hitting the demon. Causing it to scream. It’s vine arms began to grow and snake out along the walls smacking Nicole on her back sending her to the ground. The woman spun around and went to block the other vine aimed at her. It wrapped around her wrist and lifted her up in the air. 

“Ahh!” She screamed as she is hung by her wrist the thorns digging into her skin and rip into her arm as she is lifted in the air. 

“My lady!” Nicole yells as she throws the dagger cutting her down 

The woman lands on her feet as she rolls out of the way blood dripping from her wrist. The plant demon falls to the ground and desolves into green slime.   
“My lady are you alright!” Nicole asked frantically.

“I-I’m fine. Are there any more of them?” She asks as she looks around 

“Yes but they are further away Master is fighting them.” Nicole said 

“He is fighting? Nicole is there anything I could use as a weapon?!” The woman asked 

“You can use my dagger. But my lady you should not go outside. You will only get in Masters way,” She said as she handed her dagger to the woman. 

“Nicole will you please take me to Him. “ she asked holding her wrist in her hand stopping the bleeding 

“My lady I cannot put you in danger please follow me to safety.” Nicole pleaded 

“Nicole please he may need our help!?” The woman asked 

Nicole gave a chuckle as she lead the woman down the hall “Master is extremely powerful we would only get in his way.”

The woman looked at her surroundings as they passed thru a long hall and down a flight of steps into a large hall with many doors. Her mark on her neck pulsed making her legs buckle under her in pain 

“My lady what’s wrong?!” Nicole asked

“I-it’s just my mark I’ll be fine” the woman said as she stood back up. Nicoles ears twitch as she spun around as a door crashed in front of them. suddenly a demon crashed through a door and went to attack the girls . Nicole created a lighting barrier around-them as 10 more demons barged in surrounding them in seconds. 

“T-there’s so many of them!” The woman said as Nicole held her hands up to the barrier.   
“My lady we need to get you out of here I believe these demons are after you.” She said as Nicole looked over her shoulder at the woman. 

The woman let’s out a deep breath “Imagine how many Gilver is fighting right now we need to at least try to get out of here.” 

“Agreed My lady, do you know any spells?” Nicole asked as the demons slashed at the barrier. 

“I know only a hand full but I don’t have mana to cast them I am not a witch. But I have a protection spell that always works.” The woman said as she stood with her back to Nicole rasing her dagger as her wound on her wrist reopens. 

Nicole looks around the room as more demons arrived. “My lady listen to me carefully when this barrier is down you are to run to the right of me thru the red door keep running until you reach a study once inside lock the door behind you there is a ward of anti demon magic protecting that part of the house. Do you think you can do that?” Nicole explains as she looks at her hand in worry. 

The woman gives a nod “Nicole what about you? There are so many of them I can’t leave you to fight them all!” She said 

“Forget me my lady you are very important to master I must protect you at all costs do as I say and run!” Nicole commands her eyes glowing as shocks raddle the ground. 

“Im sorry Nicole I will help you as best as I can alright I’ll help you till we get an opportunity to run together!” She said as Nicole bits her lips. 

“A-alright My lady but please stay behind me. On the count of 3.” Nicole said 

The woman nods  
“1...2...3” Nicole said as she released the barrier and demons jumped them. 

The woman looked up at the demons in the air she rolls out of the way and slashed one in the eyes causing it to scream.  
Nicole’s horns grew as electricity flowed from  
Them her teeth grew long and her nales grew sharp as she sliced 5 demons in half.causing a pulse of energy knocking more demons off there feet   
The girls fought for afew minutes getting an upper hand moving back to the red for Nicole mentioned. After Nicole had knocked a demon out of the way she growled   
“My lady go!” 

“A-alright!” The woman said as she cut down on the head of one demon. It’s blood splattered all along her face. 

She began to turn to run behind her the door in front of her. When suddenly something knocked her off her feet. 

“My lady!” Nicole screamed as a large vine wrapped itself around her leg pulling her further away from the woman.

Smaller vines wrapEd themselves around the woman’s legs and began to retract back fast to its destination dragging the woman with them. She was thrusted thru a wall at a fast speed knocking the breath out of her. Cold air hit her body as she flew thru the air the vines cutting into her pants.   
“Ughh! Shit!” The woman yelled as her head spun she shut her eyes and began to chant the only protection spell she knew. 

“quae est pura lux in praesidio,   
llla dies equiti praesidium, inde praesidio  
nocere” she chanted quietly. 

As she was flung thru the cold night air. Suddenly a yellow light engulfed her body and the thorns imbedded in her ankle detached and she began to fall to the ground at a fast pace. Her neck burns as her blood pumped thru her veins. Her eyes widened as she braces herself for the impact. And she hit the ground hard. Her side taking most of the fall. “ahhhhh!!” She screamed as it echoed thru the forist she was surrounded by. 

She bit her lip as she panted heavily as she tried to get up her shoulder pounded in pain and she doubled over.   
“I-it’s probably broken...no wait” she told herself as she did her best to sit up. A large wooden piece pierced her shoulder. She went to touch it but it was imbedded in her skin. “shit!” The woman cursed as blood soaked her blue shirt. 

“Do not take this out! I’ll bleed out if I do!” She thought to herself as She bit her lip hard and stood up her head pounding. She could here metal clashing in the distance.   
“Oh great...” she said as she slowly walked into the bark of a tree to look into a clearing ahead. 

There was the blue aura from before it shone bright as it moved gracefully in front of her eyes. 

“Amazing....wait...is that?” She asked herself. As the blue light surrounded the figure before her. It was his demon. He wealded yamato with skill and grace. He moved like water over the blood soaked soil. His long claws wrapEd tightly around his sword. As he sliced thru lesser demons left and right. He was built , scales lined his arms legs and up is face what looked like armor adorned his chest hips and horns crowned his head. . He had the same look in his eyes when she first saw him. Death, bloodlust, and power. Wings protruding from his back fluttered with the brease and a long tail coiled around a ln Enemy behind him. She shivered as she watched his movements almost in a trance. Her head spinning as blue mixed with red before her.  
“G-Gilver” She said in not even a whisper 

He had sensed her presence and he pered thru the corner of his eye to look At her. Bright Red met her stunned eyes as he beheaded 2 more demons with his summoned swords without even turning his head. Her mark ached as his gaze landed on her burning her neck. Her breath hitched as he eyed her. 

He then turned his head back to the pile of enemy’s that surrounded him. He let out a wicked smile as his sharp teeth overlapped his lips. He stepped back into a fighting stance and with in a flash of light he was re sheathing his Katana with a click. All of the surrounding demons vanashes into ash and sand as there leftover blood stained the once Green grass red. 

She began to slowly back up her eyes wide as he slowly began to turn his body towards her. Blood driped from hilt of his blade. Staining his hands.

“Is he going to kill me next...” She asked herself as his His eyes meet hers. His aura engulfed her form as the air in her lungs left her. Her head spun and his red eyes eyed her body up and down. 

“Mate...” he growled out baring his teeth at her

He began to stride closer to her as she continued to slowly walk backwards until suddenly she was pinned. Her back was crushed into a tree as His knee parted in between her legs wile a single hand held her arms over her head. Her shoulder driped with fresh blood due to his rough movements. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her as she began to cough wildly and let out a scream due to the pain in her shoulder.   
“Ahhhh! No wait! ”

Her head slumped forward as her head spun more. His breathing was fast and labored as her scream invaded his ears. His mouth opened as small trails of Silvia and blood drip from his sharp teeth.   
“All of you...is mine” He growled as he took in her sent driving him even more mad.

“Your blood is mine to spill....” He darkly smiled as He roughly pulled the object from her shoulder. Causing her screamed even louder throwing her head back as blood erupted from her shoulder. 

She looked up into his eyes red eyes met her tear stained ones. His crimson orbs clouding her vision. His demon form overpowered her she began to sink into the tree she was pined to painfully. She looked over his transformed body. Blood that was not his own dripped from his claws, down his face and over his chest. His eyes a Pearsing red with very small black slits like a snake. If she didn’t do something now he would kill her. 

“G-Gilver...ohhh w-what are you.?” She moan out in pain 

“demons touched you...” he growled loud   
He leaned into her raking his long teeth over her neck as he moved his other hand slicing her shirt down the middle with his claws.

“Only I can touch you.” He said as he fanned his breath over her neck.   
“S-stop! Please wait!” She yelled as her head spun wildly and leaned back into the tree behind her.   
“You mine....want...all...you”his words were slurs as his free hand clawed into her stomach

She began to squirm in his grasp as he bit down into her flesh. His claws raked her stomach and She screamed out as he bit her. 

“Ahhhh!!” her legs shook under her as she tried to kick him off of her.   
He sunk his teeth into her as a blood dripped down her neck. His other hand went up to pull her hair hard making her yell out again.   
“Ahhh stop please!” She cried out as her voice cracked tears stung the corners of her eyes as she struggled in his grasp. He bit down harder on her neck his breath hitching as her warm blood flows down her body, down his chin and even down his throat. He felt overwhelming power flow into him as he practically bathed in her blood. 

He felt enriched,alive,warm and strong as her life essence flowed into him. Her power flowed into his body as he devoured her life source. He felt powerful and it felt good. A relice that was waiting for him to grasp it flowed thru this woman. He wanted to devour all of her every possible part and drain away all of her essence. Her wicked sent filed his nose sending him to to an euforia he never thought was obtainable. His demon was obsessed he was obsessed and he was to far gone now to stop his beast from taking what it wanted. 

Her vision becomes hazy as she feels his lips suck her neck and blood stains her shirt pooling Between her breasts. She tries one more time to get him off of her. But he held her hands tighter and sunk his body into her. His knee parting her legs wider apart as she struggled grinding herself on his leg. 

This woman was his to do whatever he wanted with. Her power was so apparent it was practically leaking from her body. When his teeth dig into her soft flesh it was intoxicating. She served him she was binded to give herself to him. all of her was his and By god was he going to take what was his. Suddenly he froze into place at the sound of her voice. 

“V-Vergil...” She breathlessly moaned out as her eyes rolled back close to passing out. She felt her mark pulse on her neck as she uddred his true name. Her shoulder wound began to glow white. 

His whole body stiffened and he ripped his mouth off of her neck. His claws dug into her wrists. As he stared at her. His breathing rapid

“Vergil...please...stop....I’m dying...” She moans out as she looks into his eyes pleading. Her pendant around her neck glowing a soft white.

Something changes on his eyes they are a dull color of red with a normal black puple. His breathing continued to get faster as her blood driped from His teeth and down his face. He riped his eyes away from her as he griped his head with his free hand shuting his eyes tight. 

“Vergil the dark slayer...eldest son of the dark knight sparda...by uddring this name I comand you... release me....and protect me-” The woman whispered her Chant quietly as her vision blurred a white glow radiating from her chest grew brighter and began to spark.

He suddenly let go of her wrists above her head and dug his claws into his own palms in a fist as he quickly steped away from her.

Her arms droped heavily to her sides as blood dripped down her arm. The white light crackles more as the demon before her panted heavily. “T-this i command..” she whispered out as her eyes drew heavy.

He was jolted from her a shock that grew up his arm that was holding her in place and a dark mark began to stain his transformed skin. He opened his eyes to stair at his arm and suddenly a spark traveled through them for one second then suddenly reversed back to ice blue. In a flash of light he returned to his human form. His long blue coat and pants replaced his armored skin, the blood remained splattered upon his body.  
He let out a long breath as his eyes narrowed down at his hand. Chared skin ran from his index finger across his palm and half around his wrist. It obously hurt though he would never show it. His eyes then traveled up from his hand back to the woman before him. 

She was struggling to take in breaths as her vision faded. “V-Vergil....” she whispered and   
Her eyes rolled back as her legs gave out on her. He immediately caught her falling from as she fell into him.

He looked down her body and noticed her cuts on her face and wrists from her battle. As well as the puncture wound in her shoulder. He laid her against the tree as he brought her injured wrists to his mouth. His tongue lightly graded over her injured wrist as he licked the blood off her. He then began to chant something in an unknown language. As green light formed in his hands and he placed them  
Over her wounds covering them with his hands. 

“How did you find my name woman...” he said to himself as her wounds began to repair them selfs in his grasp. 

He then let her body rest on the ground as he covered her with his long coat. Exposing his bare chest to the cold air. He then grabbed her body in his hands carrying her in his arms. As he began his walk back towards his home. 

“Do you realize what you have done...” he mumbled to the unconscious woman as He walked thru the clearing, blood staining his boots as he held the woman in his hands his white hair falling to his face. The house coming into site as he walked blood staining the path.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader becomes possessed by Vergil’s past mate , receiving her past memories, thoughts, feelings and pain. She gives Them both a warning of the impending storm approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash back chapter. All RAW no Beta 
> 
> Some stuff in this chapter is kinda fucked up so just warning ya. 
> 
> I am gonna try to finish this story as fast as I can. Then I am sticking to one shots cause. I can not Commit to long chapter stories even though I love them so much! Enjoy y’all and remember   
> Vergil =buff daddy

XxxxxxxxX 

Dark, cold , pain it filled her senses as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes met her feet as her vision cleared slowly. She tried to rub them but her arms were bound off to the sides of her. She was on her knees as a raging fire crackles in the distance. Suddenly a booming voice echoed. 

“She awakes Nelo...why don’t you go and greet her.” The booming voice said dripping with evil. 

She could feel it in her body evil , darkness, sin, and greed filled the air. Fire raged all around as a armored figure made its way towards her. She blinked and looked around realizing she was bound and striped of her garments. She glanced down at her body her stomach was stretched and her breasts were large. It looked like She was pregnant. But how and who? This wasn’t her own body. She questioned as this shadow of a fighter moved his way closer to her. It’s eyes glowed yellow as blue and red veins glowed around his horned helmet. He welded a huge sword and he dragged it across the dusty ground. She could feel his eyes on her. She began to speak but it was not her own voice. 

“My dear Vergil what has he done to you...” she whispered sadly as she looked up at him. Her voice was soft and gentle. Unlike her own. 

He stoped a foot away from her broken body. He stood still almost lifeless as he awaited orders from his master. 

“Poor boy. It’s such a pitty it must come to this but you and this woman are a big problem for my plans. I need him at his full power you my dear are in the way and will be Disposed of accordingly.” The booming voice echoed as 3 red light appered behind the armored warrior. 

“No...you can’t Mundus stop This nonsense!   
If not me at least let this Child have a chance!” She pleaded out as she began to wiggle her arms in vein. 

“Oh my dear I warned you of him and yet here we are, you even have his spawn growing inside you. That is something that needs to be eliminated from this world before it even has a chance to breath! Such a vile creature not even a part demon just like its bastard father.” Mundus boomed as The 3 lights flickered wildly behind the knight

“Disrespect me all you want but never talk about my child that way...unborn or living he is everything to me please you can’t do this! Mundus please I beg you.....” she begged though it broke her pride doing so. 

Mundus laughed “the mate of the dark slayer begging for her life...how touching” Mundus mocked as one of the red orbs flashed causing the knight to extend his hand to her throat. 

“Ahaha! next time it would  
Be wise not to be so foolish... after all  
You are only just a human.” Mundus chuckles as his voice boomed. 

Dark chants could Be heard faintly as fire surrounds the knight and the woman. 

“No please...don’t make him do this!” She practically screamed as the ropes around her arms dug In to her skin and his death grip coiled around her throat.

“Nelo Angelo, I command you...view for yourself-” Mundus began to say as the woman began to scream. 

“P-Please no don’t! Don’t! Stop this!” She screamed as the knights glowing eyes started to react to his masters voice. 

“As you Pierce her heart and end her and your own spawns life right In the palm of  
Your hands...devour her blood and unlock your hidden power for me to use!” Mundus yells and laughs. 

The knights eyes flickered as he tilted his head up. Blue and red veins on his helmet retreated into his skin as it disappeared. His face was that of someone dead. Pail ans cold. Blue veins graces his neck and up his chin as they pulsed with sheer energy and power. His eyes were glowing red beaming into the woman’s. 

“Vergil....no..” was all she could manage to say as he drew his blade up no emotion on his face at all. 

“I’m sorry.....I couldn’t stop you from this...maybe in another life we could be....” she said as tears welled up in her eyes clouding her vision as he waved her demise into the air. 

She took one last shaky breath and chanted in a low voice.   
“puer ego desperandum amoris et custodiat vos rector vos per omnia mala vivet....Nero” (child of love and despair i protect you and guide you through all evil, live ... my Nero)

His hand jutted forward coiling around her throat Cutting off her air supply at her words. 

The tip of his sword scratch her Brest as she gave him one final glance as he squeezed her throat tighter. Her stomach began to glow a soft white. 

“My love-“ 

He brought his sword into her chest and twisted it roughly as a silent scream graces her lips for the last time. 

A flicker of light sparked again as Mundus unbinds him. 

His eyes retreated from red to blue as he took in the seen before him. His eyes went wide as her blood spilled onto his arms and face. The soft glow of her stomach was the only life was left. His mouth went dry as he tried to speak but nothing was uttered. Her body began to crack and fade back to the human world where she belonged. Taking her unborn child with her. He had killed her. She was gone. And he had no idea how it even happened. He held her fading body as it slipped through his fingers. He hated himself for how week he was. This hatred consumed him on that spot. And from that day foward his heart hardened with hatred,evil and sin. Mundus possesed control over his battered and broken psyche and he Ceased to exist for centuries To come.  
****

She woke with a sweat as flashes of unknown memory’s flooded into her head. She curled up in a ball and gripped her head. Not noticing the other person in the room. She screamed at the images that flashed in her mind. She didn’t even register when his hands gripped her shoulders. Or when he started shaking her. 

Her eyes widened at the memory she witnessed and tears started to flow from her eyes as she looked up at the man who was infront of her. 

Her vision snapped back to reality and his beautiful face greeted her. 

“V-Vergil....Vergil.....is that...really you?....” She asked. 

Hs eyebrows knitted together as his lips began to move. But she could not here what was he was saying. 

“V-vergil....” she moans out once more. 

He spoke softly and clearly. 

“Woman refrain from using that name....” he said as his fingers rested on her shoulders. 

Her lips quivered as his name continues to roll of her tongue. 

“Oh vergil....my vergil....Vergil...” she continued to say as she flung her arms around his neck nuzzleing her head into his neck. He slowly circled his arms off her shoulders and around her waist. His brows knitted 

“Woman silence...” he said as something deep inside him began to brake.

“I’m sorry it just as been so long my love.” She said her voice sounding almost ethereal. Her skin was hot and he released her as he let out a soft breath as he pulled away. His eyes widened in a slight shock. He could sense “her” but “she” had been dead for so long. 

“I thought I had lost you...” the woman said as his breath becomes labored. His eyes change in color as the woman standing in front of him shocked his mind. 

It was “her” communicating through his new mate.

“...I....” he breathed out as his nails dig into his palm. 

“My dear Vergil... it’s been so long” she continued. 

He nodded in silence as he shut his glowing eyes to calm himself. 

“I wish I could have helped you my Love...” she continued to say as she slowly and carefully took one of his bloodied hands and unwraps his fingers. 

“No... please...leave me be...” he whisper softly. 

“Vergil it’s all right rest easy, no matter what you do I will always love you.” she said as she entertwined her fingers with her own. 

“No...Please stop....let me carry my sins alone.” He said as he pulls his hands away from her. 

“Vergil it’s alright please.” She saids In a whisper as he suddenly dropped to his knees over come by a sudden flow of evil energy surrounding them. 

“ Please forgive me.....I never wanted that to happen...” he repents as his eyes glass over up at the woman up above him. 

“My love I forgive you I always have. Please let your sins be forgiven...and move on...” she said her eyes pleading. “I don’t have much time... this woman that stands before you is strong, and is starting to love you for your true self...you must treat her well and protect her...do you understand”. The woman spoke her hands dropped to her sides. 

He shuts his eyes and bows his head before her. The only person he would ever bow to was his mate. He sunk in her voice deep into his mind and absorbed her words. 

She slowly crouched down to face him and grasped his face in her hands tilting his chin up. 

“Do you know you are a father...” she said softly. 

His eyes open slowly and let out a shaky breath “that’s not possible....” he said quietly. 

“I used the last of my mana to save him...and he is alive Our boy.” She said as his breath was caught in his throat. 

“He is with your brother...and is strong and safe” she continued as she stroked his face. He leaned into her touch letting his lost love speak. 

“I am out of time but Vergil listen to me one last time..” she said as her eyes began to glow gold.   
“Protect this life... and do not let him have her...don’t let her end up...like me.” She whispered and slowly presses her lips to his own. His eyes closed once more as he held her in his arms her body falling limp once again. 

He sat on the floor with the woman. Absorbing his past mates words. He had a son. He is with Dante. Mundus is still alive and he is coming after her again...all color drained from his pale face as images of his enslavement flashed before him. Thankfully He was pulled out of his thoughts when she began to move in his arms. She sat up slowly gripping her head as she moaned out. 

“G-Gilver? Is that you? What happened...” she asked as she looked up at him. Seeing his face in distress for the first time. 

XXXXXxxxX


End file.
